


Querido Diário

by Sonechtka



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:47:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23781829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonechtka/pseuds/Sonechtka
Summary: Quando uma garota se cansa de quem não a merece e essa pessoa resolve se lembrar de que ela existe. Desabafos de Marinette e do babaca do Adrien Agreste.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Kagami Tsurugi, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Kudos: 4





	1. O Diário de Marinette

O Adrien é um babaca. Tudo bem, eu sei que eu sou tímida demais e que é ridículo eu nunca ter me declarado... Mas nada disso muda o fato de que ele é um babaca. Agora que sou a guardiã, sei que ele é o Chat Noir... Bem, eu precisava saber quem era o portador do miraculous do gato, portanto, ele teve que revelar a sua identidade pra mim. Então, finalmente descubro que o Adrien se apaixonou pela Ladybug – ou seja, eu – sem conhecer nada a meu respeito. Nada. Só porque eu fui lá e derrotei um vilão? Por que fui uma boa heroína? Tudo bem que admirar o parceiro é um fator importante para que o relacionamento dê certo. Mas no dia-a-dia de um casal, o que é que conta? Nas miudezas da rotina, ser heroína não mudaria praticamente nada. Ele amaria o que sobrava de mim? Certamente não, porque ele nunca reparou em mim como Marinette. E isso, mesmo que eu me destacasse entre as demais garotas do colégio, pela liderança, talento, iniciativa, altruísmo, ou até mesmo beleza, embora eu não me sinta muito segura a respeito desse último quesito. Tá bom, Marinette, vamos lá, tenha autoconfiança e amor próprio: você é linda. Você é diva. Você é foda, garota, poderosa pra caraleo. Mas vamos voltar ao ponto: cansado de esperar pela Ladybug, que, obviamente, estava mais preocupada em salvar os parisienses do que flertar, Adrien/Chat Noir se rende à primeira nova heroína que surge diante dele: Ryuko. Ou seja, minha amiga Kyoko. Pensa que não reparei quando ele arrastou as duas asas pra ela? Pois que sejam felizes. (Se isso for possível, porque não consigo imaginar um casal mais sem sal no planeta. Kyoko que me perdoe, mas estou sendo sincera, até porque aqui é o meu diário e a finalidade é essa mesmo). Enfim, não me importo mais. Não acredito nisso de destinados um para o outro, nem em almas gêmeas ou qualquer coisa do gênero. O coração humano tem uma capacidade infinita de amar. Eu posso, eu quero e eu vou amar outra pessoa. Quer saber? Babaca fui eu, que desperdicei tanto tempo e energia atrás de um otário que nunca soube dar valor às minhas inúmeras qualidades. O que é preciso para ser boa o suficiente para o excelentíssimo Adrien Agreste? Cansei de chorar na cama, que, segundo dizem, é lugar quente. Cansei. Ele não me merece. Ele não merece nada do que fiz por ele. Não merece nenhuma lágrima que derramei por causa dele. Algumas pessoas mostram quem realmente são quando deixam a máscara cair. Com Adrien Agreste a operação é inversa. Ele revela sua verdadeira identidade quando coloca a máscara. Adrien é persistente e engraçado, sabe ser parceiro, sim... É verdade. Mas também é convencido, mulherengo, imprudente... Apesar de continuar lindo. Socorro, acho que essa quarentena está me deixando louca. Falar em quarentena, parece que o Hawk Moth resolveu respeitar a ordem de isolamento e deixou Paris em paz por esses dias. Com tanta gente trancafiada, as brigas familiares se tornam inevitáveis, o que seria um prato cheio para novas akumatizações. Mas elas não vieram. Feliz ou infelizmente.... Sei que é por um bem maior, mas sinto falta de voar pela cidade como Ladybug. Sinto falta dos meus amigos também, do colégio, das aulas de guitarra com o Luka. Ah... O Luka. Desde que cheguei à conclusão de que o Adrien é um babaca, passei a olhar o Luka com outros olhos. O Luka também é lindo. Sem dúvida alguma, ele é lindo. O Luka me ama e ama com sinceridade, ao ponto de me consolar quando eu estava sofrendo pelo Adrien. Quantos caras seriam capazes disso? Ele não me pressiona, mas está sempre lá pra mim. Sabe o cara dos sonhos? Geralmente a gente despreza esses caras e insiste nos caras errados. Eu estava cometendo esse erro. Estava. Não estou mais. Desde que eu descobri a identidade de Chat Noir – gente, se me dissessem antes, eu jamais imaginaria que teria a reação que tive – uma decepção profunda se abateu sobre mim. No fundo, Adrien não era nada do que eu imaginava. Eu criei um ideal dele e fiquei cultivando esse amor platônico. Adrien não era aquele ideal dos meus sonhos. Era só mais um babaca, apaixonado por uma garota de quem não sabia nada, mas incapaz de enxergar a verdadeira heroína que sentava logo atrás dele no colégio, diariamente, e que lhe dedicava todo seu amor sincero. Mas isso é passado. Meu presente, em todos os sentidos, é o Luka. Desde que ele me beijou, na primeira vez em que compartilhamos um sorvete do André, não consegui mais tirá-lo da minha cabeça. Tem noção de que ele compôs uma música especialmente pra mim? Eu me sinto uma sortuda! Luka não tem aquele visual do garoto certinho, mas sua alma é doce e sincera, cheia de amor e cuidado. Tenho que confessar que as unhas pretas, as pulseiras, as mechas azuis, os brincos... Todo aquele look roqueiro mexeu muito comigo. Mas isso é só o verniz. O melhor está guardado dentro da caixinha. O Luka é exatamente o tipo de cara por quem a gente vive suspirando e que, muitas vezes, acaba desprezando. Depois daquele sorvete, passamos a nos encontrar quase que diariamente. Muitas vezes ele passava no colégio pra me buscar, na hora da saída. Ele começou a tentar me ensinar a tocar guitarra no seu barco-casa. A Anarka sempre me tratava como filha e geralmente nos concedia total liberdade. Assim, pude descobrir que Luka, além de todas as qualidades que eu já conhecia, também tem uma pegada muito boa e beija maravilhosamente bem. Acabei não aprendendo nada de guitarra... kkkkk Que meu pai jamais desconfie disso, porque se não: adeus aulas de guitarra. Aulas que, neste momento, estão suspensas... Para a minha infelicidade. Às vezes ele também vinha aqui em casa. No início meus pais olharam para ele com desconfiança. Aquele visual transgressor pareceu a eles um péssimo cartão de visitas, mas eles foram gentis e aceitaram dar uma chance ao rapaz. Pra que? Luka praticamente os roubou de mim. Todas as atenções, comidinhas especiais... O chato é que, aqui em casa, meus pais não nos dão sossego. Quando estamos no quarto, eles aparecem no alçapão a cada cinco minutos para ver se está tudo em ordem. Chegamos a sair com a galera algumas vezes. Os amigos dele são muito divertidos. Geralmente são reuniões no barco-casa, sob as estrelas ou na sala de estar, com música, debates literários, filosofia, política... Costumo ser uma garota de opiniões, mas confesso que ali aprendo mais do que falo. Gosto muito deles. As reuniões com a minha galera normalmente variam entre cinema e lanchonete, brincadeiras e bate-papo, com muitas risadas. Luka transita bem entre esses dois mundos, assim como eu. Aprendemos muito um com o outro. É uma das pessoas com quem mais gosto de estar, com quem adoro conversar. Pelo menos era assim até o isolamento. Não vejo o Luka pessoalmente há semanas. A gente tem se falado por vídeo chamada, o que já é um alento. Mas nada de beijos, nada de carinhos, nem de mãos bobas... Esse período de afastamento está sendo bom, por um lado, uma oportunidade de refletir sobre tudo isso, de colocar as ideias e sentimentos no lugar. A cada dia eu me sinto mais segura sobre nós dois. Amor se cultiva com tempo, não é? Eu e o Luka estamos construindo isso juntos. Sem pressa e sem planos. Um dia de cada vez.


	2. O Diário de Adrien

Mais um dia de isolamento. Mais um dia frio, nessa mansão fria, vazia e triste. Mesmo sem poder sair para lado nenhum, mesmo com a drástica redução do seu trabalho, meu pai jamais me acompanha nas refeições. Não há um só momento em que me procure para conversar, simplesmente jogar conversa fora, uma partida de totó ou de vídeo game. Nenhuma série ou filme juntos. Eu já tentei, várias vezes eu tentei. Ele sempre diz que está ocupado, quando não manda recado pela Nathalie. A única coisa que meu pai se digna a fazer comigo é treinar esgrima e, mesmo assim, consegue ser mais rígido que o meu professor. As palavras trocadas durante essas aulas são exclusivamente para corrigir e criticar meus erros. Eu, que sempre amei a esgrima, vejo esses momentos como uma tortura lenta e dolorosa. Muitas vezes pensei em me transformar e fugir pela janela, mas nem desculpa pra isso eu tenho. O desgraçado do Hawk Moth não mandou nenhum akuma desde o primeiro dia da ordem de isolamento. Sei que é horrível o que vou dizer, mas combater os akumas sempre foi um dos maiores prazeres da minha vida. Acho que já disse isso pra Ladybug. Mas agora não é hora disso. De mais a mais, sou um herói e faço o que se espera de um herói: cumpro as determinações legais para que a gente possa sair dessa o quanto antes. Já estudei exaustivamente todas as peças de piano e lições de Chinês. Eu sinto muita falta de sair, sinto muita falta dos meus amigos. Sinto falta demais das lutas ao lado da Ladybug, de fazer piadas e observar o jeito como ela se irritava com isso. Por falar nela... No dia em que precisei revelar a minha identidade, pude perceber o quanto ficou decepcionada. Aquilo me entristeceu demais. Eu não entendi direito o porquê. Somos parceiros há tanto tempo, ela sempre pareceu pelo menos gostar de mim como Chat Noir. Mas, desde aquele dia, parece que ela mudou comigo. No início eu fiquei chateado, tentei conversar com ela, mas a Ladybug sempre se esquivava. Tive a impressão de que ela tinha algum problema pessoal comigo, mas acho que nem tão cedo vou saber o que é, porque ela é irredutível na questão de manter a identidade secreta. Por fim, desencanei. Eu já tinha levado tanto fora e já tinha desistido dela, o que adiantava ficar remoendo aquilo? Voltei a ser o velho Chat Noir, com minhas piadas de gato, das quais ela nunca ri. Mas continuei me divertindo do mesmo jeito. No campo do amor, acho que Plagg realmente me traz muito azar. Eu fiquei com a Kyoko, a gente até tomou o sorvete do André juntos. Eu não sei se acredito que um simples sorvete possa unir um casal apaixonado eternamente. Pensando bem, isso é uma besteira, embora o sorvete do André seja realmente delicioso. Enfim, eu admiro muito a Kyoko, a considero uma ótima amiga, mas é só isso. Não houve magia no nosso beijo, não me sinto confortável ao trocar carinhos com ela. Essa foi uma das piores situações que enfrentei na minha vida. Preferia lutar contra uma horda de akumatizados a encarar Kyoko quando tive de dizer a ela que não a amava e que não queria mais ficar com ela. Nem ficar. A garota me surpreendeu. Kyoko tem uma força e uma resiliência invejáveis. Ou talvez não me amasse tanto assim, ou tenha detestado o nosso beijo também. Afinal, eu nunca havia beijado uma garota antes. Nino e Alya que me deram uma força na época. Nino é um amigo incrível. Está sempre do meu lado quando preciso. A vida continuou e continuamos a sair todos juntos, apesar dos pesares. O estranho é que de tanta coisa pra pensar e processar nesses momentos de isolamento, há apenas uma, além do jeito frio do meu pai, que me vem incomodando constantemente: a frieza e o afastamento de Marinette. Não agora, claro, porque neste momento não podemos mesmo estar próximos uns dos outros. Isso já vinha acontecendo antes, acho que desde o dia em que ela começou a ficar com o Luka, mas tenho quase certeza de que não é por isso. Marinette continua a mesma com todas as pessoas da sala, continua a mesma principalmente com Alya e Nino. Ela só mudou comigo. Isso está muito claro. Nesse momento, por exemplo, eu sei pelos nossos amigos em comum que ela faz vídeo chamadas para todos, menos para mim. E quando fazemos encontros coletivos virtuais, ela nunca se dirige a mim, exceto para responder a alguma pergunta que eu faça diretamente a ela, com um jeito indiferente que eu nunca havia notado antes. Eu sou um azarado de merda mesmo, as duas garotas mais importantes da minha vida estão me ignorando: Ladybug e Marinette. Não que elas sejam equivalentes em importância para mim. A Ladybug sempre foi muito importante, somos parceiros. Marinette, por outro lado, era bem mais do que isso. Era a minha melhor amiga. E melhores amigos não se afastam assim, do nada, sem que algum fato grave ocorra. Só que nada aconteceu. Marinette simplesmente se afastou e me deixou no escuro. Alya e Nino também não sabem de nada e olha que já tentamos de tudo pra arrancar alguma informação dela. A única coisa que mudou realmente foi a entrada do Luka na vida dela. Eu confesso que já me ocorreu que talvez Marinette fosse apaixonada por mim e tenha se afastado quando eu fiquei com Kyoko. Isso explicaria tudo, mas ninguém confirma. Alya é escorregadia como sabão, não solta nada. Nino é quem às vezes se enrola todo, não sabe o que responder... Mesmo assim, sempre arruma um jeito de fugir do assunto. Se bem que ela própria já negou gostar de mim... No fim das contas, acabei perdendo minhas três amigas mais próximas. Eu devo ser um grande babaca que faz tudo errado. Bom, posso confessar uma coisa, já que é pra mim mesmo e ninguém mais vai ler: eu me sinto muito mal quando vejo Marinette e Luka juntos, uma sensação de que ele roubou algo muito precioso de mim. Marinette é uma garota incrível. Além de linda, é talentosa, generosa, altruísta, tem uma liderança nata. Nem saberia enumerar todas as suas qualidades, porque são inúmeras. Acho que isso que sinto são... ciúmes? Será mesmo que estou com ciúmes da Marinette com o Luka? Será que o que eu sinto por ela é mais do que amizade, será que é o amor verdadeiro? Essa ideia me faz pensar numa hipótese: e se ao invés de ficar com Kyoko, eu tivesse ficado com Marinette? Eu sei que não adianta pensar no passado... Mas eu não tenho nada melhor pra fazer nesse momento. E se, no lugar do Luka, fosse eu? Tenho certeza de que, pelo menos, os nossos beijos não seriam frios como os que troquei com Kyoko... Ela ficaria vermelha como pimentão e falaria meu nome gaguejando: A-A-Adrien... Kkkk Isso me faz rir, ela ficaria linda assim, dentro do meu abraço. Cacete, que saudades que eu estou sentindo dela! Merda, o Plagg tá espionando minhas anotações e rindo da minha cara. Disse que eu sou um babaca. E que meu romantismo o deixa enjoado... Quer saber, tomei minha decisão. Bom, primeiro eu vou ligar para Nino e trocar uma ideia com ele sobre isso, e pedir pra ele falar com a Alya também. Quero sentir o que meus amigos pensam sobre tudo isso. Depois, eu vou ligar pra Marinette. O pior que pode acontecer é não dar em nada e, pensando bem, o não eu já tenho. Sei que ela também está em isolamento, o que significa que não está se encontrando com o Luka. E eles nem estão namorando oficialmente. Amanhã pode ser tarde demais.


End file.
